Life Eternal
by JennaSunriser
Summary: In east Africa, Helen Magnus and Nikola Tesla encountered the Queen of the Vampires. Afina. In the Queens attempt to revive her court and ultimately take over the world (or destroy it and start over) Helen did the only thing she thought might stop her. She gave Queen Afina the praxian map which exploded when it recognized her as a vampire. She is dead, but what of her court?


**1**:

_East Africa_

Waking in a mess of rubble, blood, and rotting corpses was not what she had expected. Nor was digging herself out of mounds of rocks; which was the most immediate thing on her mind. When she broached the surface, she found that the grand underground cavern that had been her last memory of an earlier age to be nothing but scorched rock. The ceiling had caved in as well; she could see the stars shinning through the dust that had been swept from the winds above. They had moved. Many years had passed; too many years.

Where was the rest of the Court? Where was her queen, Afina? What happened to the great cavern that spanned miles, filled with the Queens loyal subjects? Her sharp eyes were able to make out the details of the entire cavern, seeing no living movement. Lady in Waiting Kioni Sanguinri of the Court of Queen Afina took a deep, calming breath and focused her senses outward. She could hear shifting rocks, the fall of sand and dust. There were a few animals above and she could hear the few that had made it into the deepness of this cavern via the large hole; mostly rodents, insects and the odd reptile. She could smell the earth and the smaller creatures, but not any of her kin and kind. No heart beats. No breaths. No sound of the blood pumping in another's veins. No scent of living blood of the grandest race that had ever ruled.

She was alone.

With a startling cry, Kioni pushed the rest of the way out of the rubble and jumped for one of the many vines dangling from the gapping mouth above. Her clothes were thoroughly torn, disheveled and dirty by the time she lifted herself onto the solid ground of the surface.

She was getting hungry; she needed to feed soon. The sounds of large animals caught her attention. With a grimace, she decided it was better than nothing. Kioni sped to the plains and found a herd of antelope. They were large, graceful, and most importantly, full of life giving blood.

Kioni was able to take down three beasts before she was sated. Then she quickly took in her situation: she needed to find civilization. Preferably her own. Bhalasaam was too far away, but Egypt was closer. She got her bearings from the stars as the land had changed since she'd last seen it. She would have to go east and perhaps north; if she could find the Nile, so much the better. Even with those blazes of light up in the void having moved their treks after centuries, no millennium, of years, Kio could still figure out where she needed to head.

Even with the lifeblood of beasts coursing through her, she felt enough strength flow through her to know she could run for many, many miles. So, with the stars as her guides, she set off northeast: to one of her people's seats of power.

By the time Kio found the Nile and began following it north; she knew more was wrong than she first thought. Those she came across on her journey were thus far relatively few, but all completely human; at least those not hidden. Not even the offshoots of the once maraud of species she'd known millennia ago could be seen. Perhaps the human folk drove them away from this water source… Even traversing East Africa to West had been enlightening in of itself.

When she thought she could chance it and not be caught –for she had the distinct feeling of aloneness and vulnerability, Kioni fully drained human workers and vagabonds; soon able to get the common speeches that would allow some understanding when she reached the city of Cairo. As well as a vague sense of how this world was now. Kio definitely got the sense that these human beasts had no worries of Vampire rulers.

It seemed that she ran, climbed, slinked and forded across Africa for weeks. But when Kio finally reached Cairo Egypt, she nearly wept. It was a hovel compared to the splendor it had been when Afina's Court had ruled the land last.

And the people; she was quick to note how they treated each other and had to take quick action to make sure she blended in enough to give her free reign of the dirty streets. Though hated doing so with every breath of her immortal body. To act subservient to these creatures was bordering on blasphemy; but unfortunately a necessary evil. The disguise also provided an advantage, as most ignored her; thus her sharp ears caught much of the daily toil of these people.

She chanced a visit to the monumental pyramids that lay rotting in the eyes of visitors and local alike. These also paled in comparison to the visions Kio had seen in her long years. But she was able to follow a group of bilingual travelers and eventually become invited into their group. It was easy after that to cajole and manipulate these simple creatures so that she could sample their blood as well; gaining more information.

After understanding what it was, Kio found a public library; and after getting "instruction" from a "willing" teacher, Kioni was able to use the computer to find even more information. With her eidetic memory, it was easy to research the human's remembered history and fill in the gaps where needed. It took her a few more days of visits, but she was able to get more or less up to speed on current events, and about the countries that spanned the globe and the corresponding governments that were in power. She was not surprised to find how much conflict was going on in the mundane world. Not just in between countries, but the civil unrest in many regions. Even the self proclaimed "first worlds" had their own problems, which, in her quick study, were not addressing very well.

After that, it didn't take her long to realize that Sanguine Vampiris, as well as the others of the gifted and strange lineage, were pushed into myth and legend. These humans were convinced that "monsters" did not exist. No. They were just hiding. Afraid to be found by these pathetic bipedal species with their weapons of mass destruction.

How young and stupid this species was. And allowed to become so. Her Queen's brother had not done these weak beings any favors while he ruled.

Kio knew something else. She had to go to Bhalasaam; it may be the only place she could find answers. And perhaps more of her kin.

_..._

_New Sanctuary_

Helen had just gotten to her new office when she heard the unmistakable sound of her computer informing her that she had another email. She groaned in annoyance, though there was some amusement left. They were still settling into the new Sanctuary, which was now the size of a small town with all the underground structures and connections, which Helen hadn't had to worry about being bored. There was much to do and if she stopped to rest, she may not get up for a week. She had just come from bringing Will into the compound proper and showing him his room as well as working space. His emotional state was very mixed; he didn't know whether to be happy, excited and curious; or mad, annoyed and hurt. She would have to deal with the latter soon enough; she just hoped the former held out until she was ready.

With a reluctant groan, she went to the desk to check her computer. She already knew who it came from, but Helen figured she would deal with it now, while she had a moment, before plunging head long into the next item on her list.

Of course, it was from Tesla. Reminding her that she'd neglected to provision his private cellar with enough of the best wines to suit him. He asked her how she expected him to work his miraculous genius with the pitiful libations she had thus far provided.

And that he needed more plutonium-239 and perhaps some uranium-235 as he could figure out countless uses for the material besides weapons of mass destruction.

With a sigh borne of centuries of patience and familial connection with the genius, she made a quick reply telling him that the materials would be ordered in the morning. And that he didn't need to tell her over email when he could just as easily do it in person.

Unfortunately the sole-surviving vampire had closed himself in his personal wing, complete with quarters, labs and testing bunkers. And of course a cellar. At first Helen assumed that he wanted to play with all his new toys, but as the days wore on and she hadn't had any encounters with him besides over emails, she began to worry.

After digging her out of the debris left from what remained of her Old City Sanctuary, and bringing him and Henry here, she and Nikola had tried to see if a relationship together would work out. To see if that spark present while they bantered with each other would continue to be there now that the chase had stopped.

It hadn't, to put it lightly. Tesla had turned timid and awkward. While Helen couldn't get used to being affectionate towards him, let alone another person, in such an intimate way.

They were better as friends that bantered goodheartedly with each other. Helen wished it could go back to that, but she wasn't sure that would happen. At least he hadn't just up and left like she figured he would do. Disappear into another scheme of his. The pull of his own facility seemed to prove to be too great a temptation for the genius though. Helen just wasn't sure how long she would have to wait until she had her college friend back.

Just as Helen was settling to do some paperwork, Henry sauntered in. "Doc, this place is amazing! I know I say that everyday we're here, but everyday there is something new and awesome to find!" He had a huge grin on his face. "I've been using my labs too; you should see the things I have on the go in there! I can't believe we get to live here!"

Helen smiled tolerantly. "Thank you, Henry. I'm glad you like it." She pursed her lips. "Was there something you needed?" she asked pointedly.

Henry's lips made a small o when he realized she was busy and he didn't really have a reason for being there. "Oh... sorry Magnus. I guess I let myself get over excited. ...Again. I'll be in the lab if you need me."

"Henry, wait." Helen called, realizing something.

Turning from his attempt to leave, Henry looked back at his idol. "Yes"

Her smile was mischievous and he could tell right away that she had something really great to tell him or a secret was about to be revealed. "Will is here."

Immediately, there was a huge grin on Henry's face and his eyes went wide. "Really? Awesome! I'll just go say hi! See you at dinner Doc!" he waved and scampered off.

Helen smiled to herself. At least two friends would get their reunion today.

On that note, Helen heaved a long, sad, sigh before getting back up. The gap between her and Nikola needed to be closed. Or at least addressed to give her some sort of easement. She headed to her own wine cellar to see what was in her own stock and found a marvelous vintage hiding among the others that she was certain would put Nikola in a better mood.

When Helen found her way to Tesla's suite, she knocked her knuckles on the oak doors, knowing he would hear with his vampire hearing. Though she did tentatively hope that he wasn't down in one of his bunkers.

She needn't have worried; soon enough Helen heard the shuffle of paper and equipment then the soft tread of Nikola's steps. The door swung open revealing a disheveled genius vampire who looked like he'd been wearing the same cloths for days and hadn't bathed in those days either. Behind him was his receiving room/office which was just as much in disarray, if not more, than he. There were equations, notes, drawings and research strewn all over the place, taking up any surface he could conjure, and taking up the space on the walls as well. Nikola leaned on his doorstop as he took in the sight of Helen on the other side of his door. "Well, well, well. If I knew you would take my email so seriously, I would have asked for more than wine."

"Good to see you're still alive, Nikola." Helen breathed. She steeled herself with a sigh and held out her offering. "Here's a little something to stock your cellar."

Nikola took the bottle with a slight flourish and took a look at the label. "My… where were you keeping this little gem?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "I take it this visit is not just to supplement the lost integrity of my cellar. Care to come in and tell me your woes?" he asked, stepping aside and sweeping his hand into the room.

With a brief hesitation, Helen took several steps into the cluttered room. "You're right. I thought it was time we cleared the air." She said, diving right in.

Closing the door, Nikola turned to face her, stuffing one of his hands in his pockets. "I don't know how much more clear it could get, Helen." He commented ruefully. Nikola sat down on the couch pushed up against the wall –which was covered in notes and the like, and looked up at her with a closed expression. "Things didn't work out between us." He shrugged. "At least we tried." Tesla added, trying to lighten the mood.

Helen faced Nikola with a slightly confused look on her face; though her stance remained one of poise and sophistication. "Nikola, you've been avoiding me. Admit it."

"No, no, no." He shook his head as he sat up and braced his elbows on his knees. "I've been working."

About to retort, Helen paused. She knew his tendency to get wrapped up in his work. She had the same vice when she wanted answers to her questions. Helen sighed. "Fair enough." She spoke at last. "I assume Henry has been bringing you your medications and supplements?"

Nikola smiled. "Yes, Teen Wolf has been very accommodating in reverence to my absorption on my genius." He ignored her smirk and the roll of her eyes at his egotistical over exaggerations. Nikola stood in one fluid moment; he looked more intently at the lines of Helen's face, particularly her eyes. "I'm sorry that I worried you Helen. And that you misconstrued my absence for a malicious response to our failed attempt at a relationship." He held up his hands in "entreaty". "You are only human after all. And prone to womanly emotions."

"Stop, Nikola." Helen interrupted, a bit more sharply than she intended. She shook her head at him, a small smile appearing at one corner of her mouth. "You always had a way with words, Nikola. I'll give you that much." She knew he was acting this way to get a reaction out of her; which often ended up making her feel better about whatever situation she was in. He was not as pompous as he tried to make people believe. Helen met his steely blue gaze and took a breath. "Alright, Nikola, I'll leave you to your work. Just keep me updated and," here she paused for emphasis, "just make a point to get out of your lab and spend some time with us lesser minds once and a while." She said, putting proper sarcasm where it belonged. "Some of the greatest discovers in our world have been while the inventors were busy in mundane activities." Helen reminded him.

Taking a moment to think on that, Nikola sighed. "I admit, you have a point." He said with exaggerated chagrin. "Fine. I promise to take breaks."

Helen tilted her head with a small smile. "Thank you. Now, I have to get back to my own work." She started towards the door.

"Well, thank you for finding time for little old me." Nikola quipped. He escorted her to the door. "Helen." He called just as she was on the other side of the threshold. When she paused and turned back, Nikola gave her a much more sincere smile. "Thank you. For checking up on me."

As intended, Helen interpreted more from the meager amount of words than what was said. They knew each other too well not to be able to read each other. She hesitated before giving him a reassuring nod. "Don't drink that wine without me, Nikola. Something as good as that needs to be shared." With that, she turned back to her destination with resolute, and lighter, steps.

Leaving Nikola to watch her for a moment, before shaking himself and putting his focus back on his equations as if he had not been interrupted.


End file.
